


trampled flowers

by atleastithinkido



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Everybody Dies, Gen, gratuitous interpretation of titan-shifting, slight sorta-kinda au, some in more appropriately dramatic ways than others
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-14
Updated: 2013-08-14
Packaged: 2017-12-23 10:20:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/925218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atleastithinkido/pseuds/atleastithinkido
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was just too many of them, in the end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	trampled flowers

**Author's Note:**

> my friend told me to write eren and mikasa fic and break her heart so
> 
> i tried

There was just too many of them, in the end. Row upon row of fifteen meter class Titans, each grinning horrifically, poured through the breach in the wall and into the city. Around him, Eren could see his comrades dropping like flies. His _friends_ dropping like flies. He saw Connie fall, kicking and thrashing, into the maw of a grinning titan. He saw Christa - bright, cheerful Christa - attempt to pull herself away from a mob of fourteen meter classes, bloody stumps where her legs should be.

He shut his eyes and heard her scream.

He wasn't allowed to transform. He understood why, of course; with this many enemies to fight, they couldn't afford another fifteen-foot class with the intelligence of a trained soldier against them. It would spell certain doom for an already-hopeless fight. 

_I should have learned to control it sooner._

_If I had just had more time!_

Mikasa swung in next to him. "Behind you!" she shouted, spinning around a tall chimney stack with her sword drawn. He whirled around just in time to see a giant fist flying towards him, fingers outstretched. He leaped up just as it collided with the rooftop, sending debris flying everywhere. 

They fell into battle together naturally, seamlessly. They flew around the attacking titans as if they had wings, hacking and slashing at any weak point they could. One titan fell, then another, and another. 

They alighted on the ground, breathing heavily. "Thanks," he muttered. 

She smiled slightly, pushing the hair out of her eyes, before her expression grew serious. "There's no time to celebrate. We're still greatly outnumbered. We need a new plan of attack."

Eren opened his mouth to respond when his eyes were drawn to the rooftop where he was standing before when the Titan almost collided with him. As he watched, it creaked, leaning towards - 

"Mikasa, get out of the way!"

She looked up, her eyes widening as she saw the descending wooden bars. He shot forward, trying to push her out of the way, do _something_ , but it was too late, too late - 

The world slowed to a stop.

 

_Crash._

 

_"MIKASA!"_

 

The dust cleared to reveal Mikasa's limp form. She had jumped out of the way, but not soon enough, not soon enough to dodge the iron and wooden bars falling from above. Rubble covered her legs, her arms, a small trickle of blood running from her mouth. As he watched, she moaned, her face creasing in pain.

The sound broke him from whatever trance he was in. He ran toward her as faster than one would think possible, because he needed to get there, to help, to do something -

"Eren!" she called, her voice weak. "You need to go. I cannot move my legs. You need to leave, to fight - "

 

_This was familiar, far too familiar._

 

"Mikasa, it's going to be okay! I'll get you out, we'll get you to an infirmary - " He had alighted on the ground and was now scrabbling desperately at the rubble covering her form.  

A hand grabbed his wrist. "Eren." Mikasa spoke softly. "You cannot save me. But you can save yourself. You can save everyone else. You need to fight!"

 

_I_ _will not let this happen again._

 

"No!" he shouted, knocking her hand away. "I will not let this happen again. _I will defend you!"_ And then he roared and flung his arms back, calling to the Titan to take him, _release_ him -  

"Eren, no! You can't control yourself! You'll end us all!"

A red haze descended over his vision, telling him to rip, kill, _destroy_ -

 

and everything went black.

 

***  *  ***

 

Eren awoke alone in the middle of a ruined square. 

"W-what happened?" His memory was fuzzy, almost useless. What had happened? Why was he -

_"Mikasa, get out of the way!"_

Mikasa!

He pulled himself up and sprinted off toward the place where she had fallen, memories fitting back into his brain like puzzle pieces. 

_"You need to fight!"_

_"Eren, no! You can't control yourself! You'll end us all!"_

He had saved her, right? He had controlled the Titan, destroyed everything that had wanted to harm her. He had made the right choice.

He rounded the corner and his world shattered into pieces.

She almost looked like she was resting, like she had just fallen into a faint sleep. Her eyes were closed, her hands folded beside her.

It was almost peaceful save for the tall iron bar impaling her chest into the ground.

_No._

He had failed. He hadn't been able to defend her, the Titans had gotten to her, he lost - 

_Titans don't kill humans with weapons._

But - 

 

_"Eren, please! You can control it!"_

 

"N-no…" he whispered. He hadn't… he couldn't have… 

 

_"This isn't you! You are stronger then this!"_

 

"NO!" he screamed, falling to his knees. He scrambled towards her now, a haze beginning to descend over his vision, because Mikasa was fine, she was only resting, the wound was superficial - 

"Mikasa, wake up!" he whispered, grabbing her wrist. "P-please wake up…" 

 

_"Eren, it's me, Mikasa! Don't let this thing control you!"_

 

"N-no…" He clutched his head, because these weren't memories, couldn't be memories - 

 

_"EREN!"_

 

"No…" 

 

_"P-please…"_

 

"NO!" And he _saw_ his own fist descend, the pipe clutched in it, and he saw her eyes widen with fear and then a scream ripped through the air and there was blood, so much blood, and he roared as her body spasmed and shook and then _stopped_ - 

 

"Mikasa…"  

 

He looked around him for the first time, the streets eerily quiet. There was no sign of any Titans, or anyone from the military. He heard soft sobbing coming from a street beside him, faint screams and the clashing of metal from the other side of the city. But there was no movement, no life. It was like the whole world was dead.

And to him, it was.

 

 


End file.
